The Faith
by Starlight.Jr
Summary: Dikatakan atau tidak, Hinata selalu mengerti Namikaze Naruto. Namun ketika kesetiaan menjadi taruhannya, bisakah Hinata tetap mengerti?


**Desclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Mainstream, Drama**

 **Pairing: NarutoxHinata**

 **The Faith**

Namikaze Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kedua biru _sapphire_ nya menjelajah keseluruh penjuru ruangan ketika tidak mendapati sosok yang harusnya berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Hinata." Panggilnya dengan suara seraknya, belum ada jawaban. Dengan malas, tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang melangkah ke kamar mandi, tidak ada orang. Langkah selanjutnya menuju dapur terhenti ketika mendapati secarik kertas di atas meja makan kecil yang terletak di sudut ruang utama.

 _Hari ini aku ada meeting. Kau makanlah dulu sebelum berangkat kerja_ _ **.**_

Pria itu membuka penutup makanan setelah selesai membaca catatan singkat dari wanitanya. Naruto mengusap wajahnya pelan. Sepertinya dirinya terlalu lelah sehingga tidak mendengar kepergian Hinata tadi pagi.

Menjadi seorang detektif muda dengan jam terbang tinggi memang kerap mengharuskan pria itu menghabiskan jam malamnya untuk memecahkan beberapa pola dari kasus–kasus yang ditanganinya. Tidak jarang pria itu harus berakhir tidur di kantor, jika beruntung dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk pulang ke apartementnya sekedar beristirahat sejenak dan bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Sudah menginjak tahun kedua semenjak dirinya dan Hinata resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setahun yang lalu mereka memilih untuk tingal bersama. Dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai detektif kepolisian dan Hinata yang bekerja sebagai _assistant manager_ di sebuah perusahaan iklan membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka sangat kecil. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement yang sama dengan wanita itu, untuk memaksimalkan waktu yang mereka punya untuk bertemu.

…

"Naruto, kau terlambat setengah jam. Apa kau tahu kita _deadline_!"

"Tidak ada kata _deadline_ untuk sebuah kasus Kiba." Jawaban santai yang diberikan Naruto membuat Kiba menggeram. Naruto memang seorang jenius dalam menangani sebuah kasus, tapi kalau tidak dalam _mood_ terbaiknya, pria itu bisa sangat menyebalkan.

"Keh, kenapa _mood_ mu jelek sekali? Apa Hinata tidak melayanimu dengan baik?" pancing Kiba, membuat pria Namikaze itu mendecak sebal, "Diam kau!"

"Oke.. oke.. apapun yang membuatmu seperti ini aku tidak peduli. Tapi kau harus berkonsentrasi untuk pekerjaan kali ini."

Perkataan Kiba terabaikan begitu saja ketika Naruto menangkap sekumpulan orang di ruang tunggu ruangan itu. "Hei Kiba, kenapa ada segerombolan orang yang memenuhi ruang tunggu kantor polisi sepagi ini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang–orang itu.

"Oh, kudengar mereka mahasiswa dari Todai. Magang atau sejenisnya." ucap Kiba terdengar tidak peduli, "Tidak akan lama. Mungkin sebulan."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Naruto masih setia mengamati orang–orang itu. Ada yang menarik perhatiaannya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mantel coklat yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya tengah mengamati beberapa benda di ruangan itu.

Naruto sedikit menyerngitkan dahi. Pria itu sedikit heran menangkap pancaran kagum dari tatapan gadis itu untuk setiap objek yang dilihatnya di ruangan itu. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum ketika sesekali gadis itu membungkuk gugup ketika ketahuan tidak mendengarkan arahan seseorang yang Naruto yakini sebagai ketua dari kumpulan itu.

"Kau melihat apa?"

Pertanyaan Kiba mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Dengan cepat dirinya berbalik, "Sebaiknya kita selesaikan kasus ini. aku benar–benar butuh liburan." ucap Naruto, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kiba.

…

Tidak seperti malam sebelumnya, hari ini Naruto bisa pulang lebih awal. Dirinya tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Hinata tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Begitu serius hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto di ruangan itu.

"Hari ini kau memasak apa?"

Bisik Naruto sembari memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Tubuh wanita itu sedikit tersentak, namun kembali rileks ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang memeluknya adalah Naruto. Aroma tubuh Hinata memaksa pria itu mendaratkan kecupannya diperpotongan leher Hinata. "Kau wangi sekali." bisiknya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Kau mandilah dulu. Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi."

"Hmmm…" Naruto bergumam, masih menghadiahi leher Hinata dengan kecupan. Wanita itu bergerak tidak nyaman, "Naruto– _kun_ …" ucapnya. Ada permohonan tersirat dari nada suara Hinata.

"Baiklah.." ucap Naruto mengalah. Meninggalkan Hinata di dapur. Dirinya memang butuh mandi, badannya terasa lengket setelah seharian ini terjun kelapangan untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang tengah ditanganinya.

"Hinata…"

Kepala Naruto menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Seketika senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati Hinata menyodorkan selembar handuk kering.

"Kau butuh ini kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Pria itu terkekeh, "Terima kasih Hinata." ucap pria itu, menerima handuk itu segera. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya lupa membawa handuk ke kamar mandi, dan Hinatanya selalu mengerti hal itu.

Kadang Naruto bingung, bagaimana Hinata begitu mengerti dirinya. Tidak perlu ucapan atau penjelasan apapun, seperti _magic_ wanita itu mengerti apa yang diinginkan dan dipikirkan Naruto. Dua tahun kebersamaan mereka, Hinata menjelma menjadi sosok kekasih yang sempurna bagi Naruto. Hinata jarang membantah dan selalu berusaha mengerti seperti apapun kondisi Naruto. Wanita itu hampir tidak pernah mengeluh ketika Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Namun ketika pria itu pulang, Hinata akan menyambutnya dengan bahagia.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. Hanya gumaman pelan yang diterima wanita itu. "Rambutmu masih basah, kau bisa sakit." kata Hinata lagi, lalu beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian kembali dengan handuk kering di tangannya.

"Hinata…"

Panggil Naruto. Kini pria itu duduk dengan Hinata berdiri di hadapannya. Mengusap rambut basah Naruto dengan handuk yang baru saja diambil wanita itu.

"Hmmm?" sahut wanita berambut _indigo_ itu tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Mungkin aku akan pergi ke Sapporo selama beberapa waktu. Ada kasus yang harus kutangani di sana."

Gerakan Hinata terhenti sesaat, namun hal itu tak lama. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengeringkan rambut Naruto. "Apa akan lama?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku belum tahu situasinya." gumam Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Sungguh dirinya tidak ingin menghambat karir pria itu. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, akhir–akhir ini intensitas pertemuan mereka memang berkurang dikarenakan kesibukan Naruto yang kadang mengharuskan pria itu bahkan harus tidur di tempatnya bekerja. Hinata sungguh merindukan kebersamaannya dengan pria itu.

"Hmm.. baiklah," ucap Hinata berusaha tersenyum, "Aku akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu." Pergerakan Hinata terhenti, "Nah, selesai. Sebaiknya kita makan malam sekarang."

…

"Kiba, apa–apaan ini?"

Naruto menyerngitkan dahi ketika mendapati sekumpulan orang yang dilihatnya kemarin kini berada di Sapporo, tempat mereka bertugas.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka sudah dapat ijin untuk mengamati cara kerja kita," Kiba ikut mengalihkan pandangan kepada kumpulan mahasiswa itu, "Kudengar mereka calon reporter yang belajar membuat berita."

Naruto mendecak kesal, "Aku tidak mau mereka mengganggu kerjaku, oke?"

Lagi–lagi pandangan Naruto terarah pada gadis berambut hitam yang menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu tampak antusias untuk semua hal yang dipelajarinya di tempat ini. Kini mereka berada di kawasan ledakan pabrik yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Belum diketahui penyebab dan dalang dari ledakan yang menghancurkan hampir delapan puluh persen bangunan itu. Untuk alasan itulah Naruto dan tim nya berada di sini.

"Kiba, suruh para mahasiswa itu untuk berada satu meter di belakang _police line_." perintah Naruto. Kedua biru _sapphire_ nya mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Kondisi gedung tidak stabil, akan sangat berbahaya jika para amatir seperti mahasiswa–mahasiswa itu terlau dekat dengan gedung ini.

Naruto melangkah perlahan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan petunjuk. Pandangannya menelusuri penjuru gedung dan menangkap bayangan gadis berambut hitam itu sedang mencoba memasuki kawasan yang dibatasi dengan _police line_.

Naruto mendesah, dirinya akan meneriaki gadis itu namun terhenti ketika pandangannya terarah ke tiang penyangga yang terlihat akan rubuh menimpa gadis itu.

"Hei!" teriaknya sembari bergegas berlari kearah gadis itu.

Brak

Runtuhan itu mengagetkan kumpulan orang yang berada di kawasan itu. Kejadian itu sempat menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan. Setelah dirasa aman, Kiba berlari menghampiri Naruto, "Apa kau baik–baik saja?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

Naruto melepas pelukannya terhadap pria itu. Sedikit lagi, jika Naruto tidak bergerak cepat gadis itu dipastikan tewas dalam seketika.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan?" desisinya pada gadis itu, mengabaikan keberadaan Kiba. Matanya menatap tajam gadis yang terduduk dengan ekspresi sulit digambarkan. Naruto akan kembali meneriaki gadis itu, ketika terdengar suara lirih dari gadis itu.

"Ma–maafkan aku.." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Gadis itu jelas terlihat terguncang dan ketakutan.

Naruto terdiam ketika gadis itu memperlihatkan kedua mata coklatnya. Mengingatkan Naruto pada musim gugur kesukaannya.

…

Semenjak kejadian itu, tidak ada interaksi yang cukup berarti antara Naruto dan gadis itu. Namun sering kali Naruto tanpa sadar memperhatikannya dari jauh. Pria itu bukan lagi anak remaja yang tidak mengerti apa–apa. Naruto dengan jelas tahu bahwa ada rasa tertarik yang tertuju pada gadis itu. Naruto menatap beberapa foto yang diambil di lokasi kebakaran gedung di Sapporo. Ada beberapa cetakan foto yang menampilkan gadis itu di dalamnya, walaupun gadis itu bukan sebagai objek utamanya.

Bertemu dengan gadis itu selama tiga minggu penuh membuat Naruto sedikit kehilangan ketika mereka kembali ke Tokyo dua hari yang lalu. Para mahasiswa itu juga sudah menyelesaikan waktu penelitiannya. Naruto mendesah pelan, dia tahu ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dirinya mencintai Hinata, sangat. Pria itu sadar hanya terbuai akan godaan sensasi asing ketika hubungannya dengan Hinata sedikit membuatnya jenuh akhir–akhir ini. semua orang bisa mengalami hal itu. Pada kenyataannya Naruto tahu yang dicintai pria itu adalah Hinata Hyuga. Hinatanya.

 _Hinata calling_

Naruto terdiam menatap tulisan yang tertera di layar _handphone_ nya. Ada rasa bersalah yang begitu besar menelusup hatinya ketika mengingat wanita itu. Naruto sudah kembali sejak dua hari yang lalu, namun enggan untuk kembali ke apartementnya. Pria itu memilih menginap di _flat_ kecil milik Kiba. Dirinya perlu menetapkan hatinya, melupakan perasaan konyolnya dan kembali mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya kembali pada Hinata.

"Ya Hinata?"

" _Apa kau masih bekerja?"_

"Tidak. Aku sudah kembali dari Sapporo. Aku akan segera pulang." ucap Naruto singkat.

" _Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku menunggumu."_

…

Hinata merapikan barang bawaan Naruto ketika pria itu sedang membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Tangan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat lembaran–lembaran foto yang tersimpan di bagian saku tas kecil milik Naruto.

Gadis itu mengamati lembaran demi lembaran foto itu. Lembaran itu hanya foto gedung yang hampir rusak dimana–mana. Namun Hinata menyadari satu hal, ada sosok yang tidak pernah hilang dalam setiap gambar itu.

"Apa yang coba kau sembunyikan dariku Naruto." gumamnya pelan. Ada kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang terpancar dari kedua _amethyst_ nya.

Dan disinilah mereka, terbaring di tempat tidur yang sama. Naruto menyamping, memeluk tubuh Hinata yang memilih memandang langit–langit kamar mereka.. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Naruto– _kun?_ " tanya Hinata pelan, Naruto sedikit berdehem, "Yah.. kasus yang itu sudah selesai." ucapnya pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping wanitanya itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan selama kau di sana?" tanya Hinata lagi pelan.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar," balas Naruto, "Aku bersyukur kasus itu cepat selesai."

Hinata tidak merespon apapun lagi. Dirinya memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Hinata butuh mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Ada hal yang begitu mengganggunya saat ini. Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Sangat.." bisiknya.

…

Dering _handphone_ miliknya memaksa Naruto membuka paksa kedua matanya. Dengan malas pria itu meraih benda itu.

"Ya?" jawab pria itu setengah mengantuk.

" _Kau tidak masuk hari ini?"_

"Aku libur Kiba," jawab Naruto malas, membuat Kiba di seberang sana mendegus pelan.

" _Apa kau sudah bertemu Hinata?"_

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran ketika nama Hinata terseret dalam pembicaraan mereka.

" _Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahu ini semalam. Tapi kau tidak menjawab panggilanku."_

"Memangnya ada apa?" Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, tidak mendapati Hinata di sampingnya lagi. Sekarang jam tujuh, Hinata pasti baru saja berangkat.

" _Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Hinata. Tanpa sadar aku bilang kau menginap di tempatku dua hari ini. Ternyata kau tidak memberitahukan kepulanganmu padanya. Apa kalian baik_ – _baik saja? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?_ "

Kiba coba memastikan, tapi Naruto tidak merespon apapun lagi. Itu artinya Hinata sudah tahu Naruto berbohong soal kepulangannya.

Naruto bergegas bangkit dari duduknya berlari ke luar apartement. Pria itu berharap Hinata masih berada di parkiran bawah.

Pria itu begegas memasuki _lift,_ tangannya bergerak menekan beberapa nomor di layar _handphone_ nya.

"Hinata, kau masih di bawah?" Naruto menahan nafas sejenak, "Tunggu di situ. Aku kesana segera."

Naruto berlari kearah parkiran dan mendapati Hinata menunggunya dengan bersandar di badan mobil miliknya. Pria itu memperlambat langkahnya. Tepat berhenti di hadapan wanita itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto– _kun_?"

Beginilah Hinatanya, terlalu mengenal Naruto dengan baik. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya Naruto harus membuat pengakuan. Pria itu sungguh ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini segera.

'Hinata," lirihnya pelan, "Maaf…"

…

Belum ada suara di antara Hinata dan Naruto. Keduanya memutuskan untuk naik kembali ke apartement. Hinata belum bersuara bahkan sudah lima menit berselang setelah Naruto mengakui segalanya.

"Hinata, maaf.."

Berkali–kali kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Awalnya Hinata terkejut ketika secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kiba di toko 24 jam langganannya. Wanita itu lebih kaget lagi ketika mengetahui Naruto sudah di Tokyo. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto berbohong seperti ini. Pikiran itu menghantui Hinata semenjak kemarin. Dan kini pria itu membuat pengakuan yang lebih mengejutkan Hinata lagi.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata. Ada rasa sakit yang mengiringi kalimat itu. Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, "Maaf." bisik pria itu penuh penyesalan.

Hinata kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Air mata mengaliri pipi porselen wanita itu. Tidak ada isak tangis, namun tatapan Hinata sudah cukup menggambarkan betapa wanita itu terluka. Inikah alasan Naruto berbohong padanya mengenai kepulangannya? Gadis itu kah penyebab pria itu sangat jarang memberinya kabar selama berada di Sapporo? Gadis dalam foto itukah?

Hinata coba mengerti, tapi rasa sakit dan kecewa lebih menguasainya kini. Sebegitu dangkalkah perasaan yang dimiliki pria itu untuknya? Dirinya juga pernah merasakan kejenuhan, namun tak pernah berpikir sekalipun untuk membagi perasaannya pada orang lain. Lalu kenapa Naruto mampu melakukannya?

"Kumohon jangan menangis Hinata." pinta Naruto memelas, jemarinya mengusap pelan air mata yang membasahi pipi wanita itu. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Berikan aku sedikit waktu. Hmm?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada memohon.

Hinata menepis pelan kedua tangan pria itu. "Aku harus segera pergi Naruto– _kun,_ aku sudah terlambat bekerja." suara Hinata bergetar. Naruto mencoba menahannya, berharap wanita itu dapat tinggal lebih lama lagi.

"Kita berdua butuh waktu Naruto– _kun_ ," jelas Hinata lagi, "Biarkan aku pergi."

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Nyatanya Hinata benar. Mereka berdua butuh waktu untuk menata hati mereka kembali. Naruto menggeram frustasi setelah kepergian Hinata. Merutuki kebodohannya yang telah menimbulkan kekacauan dalam hubungan mereka.

…

Tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu, tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Hinata tetap bungkam dan bersikap dingin pada Naruto. Pria itu memutuskan mengambil cutinya untuk lebih bisa menghabiskan waktu yang dimilikinya bersama Hinata. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Hinata lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor.

"Hinata, ayo kita liburan." suara Naruto memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua. Hinata masih fokus pada makan malamnya. Sudah tiga hari ini Naruto memasak makan malam untuknya. Tidak bisa dikatakan enak, tapi masih dalam kategori layak untuk di makan.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," lanjut Naruto ketika tidak mendapati respon dari Hinata. "Atau ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Hinata menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan. "Aku sudah berpikir untuk tinggal di apartement yang lebih dekat dengan kantorku." ucap Hinata tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa apartement ini terlalu jauh? Baiklah, besok kita akan melihat apartement yang cocok." ucap Naruto antusias.

"Aku Naruto– _kun,_ bukan kita." jelas Hinata, "Dan aku sudah menyewanya. Besok aku pindah."

Bahu Naruto menegang, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

"Aku akan pindah, itu akan le–"

"Tidak akan ada yang pindah Hinata," potong Naruto, "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan makan malam ini."

"Aku sudah selesai." jawab Hinata cepat. Dirinya bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah menuju kamar tidur mereka. Naruto mendesah, ini memang sepenuhnya salah dirinya. Tapi sikap Hinata benar–benar menyiksanya tiga hari belakangan ini. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah menyusul Hinata, berniat menenangkan wanita itu.

Namun niat itu pupus ketika mendapati Hinata tengah mengepak pakaiannya ke dalam koper besar. Dengan cepat Naruto melangkah, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, membuat pria itu bertanya lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?"

Naruto menggeram ketika wanita itu masih bungkam. Tangan kekar pria itu meraih koper besar yang sudah terisi setengah lalu membantingnya ke lantai hingga isinya berhamburan ke luar.

"Demi Tuhan Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya frustasi.

"Aku akan pindah Naruto," balas Hinata, Naruto menggeram kesal, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak akan ada yang pindah?" ucap pria itu setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa kau selalu memutuskan apa yang harus kujalani sementara kau bebas melakukan apapun?" tanya Hinata, "Kau tidak berhak Naruto."

Hinata sungguh menghargai pengakuan Naruto. Wanita itupun sudah mencoba untuk menerima, tapi sungguh wanita itu selalu didera rasa sakit ketika mengingat pria itu berbagi perasaan dengan gadis lain. Naruto pernah mengabaikannya karena memiliki perasaan untuk gadis lain, kenyataan itu menohok hati Hinata. Awalnya Hinata pikir seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan baik–baik saja. Tapi wanita itu salah. Dirinya benar–benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Biarkan aku pergi. Aku akan semakin sakit jika harus bertemu denganmu setiap saat." ucap Hinata, membuat Naruto lagi–lagi menggeram.

"Persetan dengan semua itu Hinata," teriak Naruto, "Aku memang melakukan kesalahan. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Kau egois." desis Hinata. Matanya menatap tajam pria itu. Semua rasa sakit yang tertahan di hatinya berteriak untuk dikeluarkan. Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Harus bagaimana lagi supaya kau memaafkanku?" ucapnya frustasi.

"Biarkan aku sendiri," jawab Hinata, "Aku hanya butuh itu."

Naruto terdiam mendapat jawaban dari wanita itu. "Kau ingin sendiri?" tanyanya, Hinata tidak menjawab. "Baik. Silahkan lakukan sesukamu." ucap Naruto kemudian. Pria itu beranjak dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis dalam diam.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di ruang utama apartement itu. sesekali pria itu memijit pelipisnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang tiba–tiba mendera. Pria itu sungguh tidak berniat meneriaki Hinata, namun ketika melihat Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya membuatnya kalut dan tidak bisa berpikiran jernih.

Naruto benar–benar butuh udara segar saat ini. Dengan berat pria itu bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah menuju kamar dan memastikan Hinata telah terlelap tidur. Dengan pelan, pria itu mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil miliknya. Berniat untuk keluar untuk malam ini saja. Mungkin sedikit Alkohol dapat membantunya melupakan sejenak semua masalah ini.

…

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam. Pagi ini udara terasa semakin dingin. Sepertinya musim gugur akan segera berakhir. Naruto menggerakkan lehernya yang sedikit kaku setelah hampir semalaman tertidur di kursi bar yang dikunjunginya semalam. Sesekali pria itu menguap pelan.

Naruto segera melangkah keluar setelah pintu _lift_ yang membawanya ke lantai apartementnya berada terbuka. Naruto berharap Hinata sudah bisa diajak bicara pagi setelah pertengkaran mereka semalam.

Setelah tiba di apartement, Naruto segera menuju kamar tidur, membuka perlahan pintu coklat itu. berharap Hinata tidak terganggu dengan bunyi berderit ketika Naruto membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi.

Naruto menyerngit heran, tidak ada Hinata di sana.

"Hinata… " panggilnya sembari bergegas menuju kamar mandi. "Hinata.. " panggilnya lebih keras lagi ketika tidak mendapati keberadaan wanita itu di sana. Langkahnya semakin cepat menuju dapur, tidak ada tanda–tanda keberadaan Hinata di sana.

Dengan cemas Naruto bergegas kembali ke kamar tidur dan membuka lemari pakaian yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

" _Shitt_!" umpatnya ketika tidak mendapati pakaian Hinata di dalamnya.

Dengan cepat laki–laki itu bergegas meninggalkan apartement itu. beberapa kali dirinya mencoba menghubungi ponsel wanita itu namun hasilnya nihil. Sekuat tenaga pria itu berlari menuju lantai bawah yang biasanya menjadi tempat parker mobil milik Hinata. Pria itu menggeram kesal ketika tidak mendapati keberadaan mobil hitam milik wanita itu.

Pria itu mencoba menghubungi Hinata dengan cepat, namun belum ada tanggapan dari wanita itu.

"Angkat Hinata. Angkat!"

Brak

Amarah pria itu memuncak, melempar ponsel itu begitu saja. Naruto menggeram frustasi.

"Hinata, kau ada dimana?"

 **Tbc.**

 **Ini sinetron banget? Iya.. tau.. kan saya udah tulisin di warning *nunjuk atas**

 **Rencananya ini hanya twoshoot.**

 **Semoga kalian suka..**

 **Arigatou**


End file.
